The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for depositing a slurry in a well and more particularly, to a wireline deployed apparatus and method for depositing a slurry in a hydrocarbon well.
Operators complete wells to subterranean reservoirs to produce hydrocarbon. The completed wells may have gravel-pack systems to keep the well from producing sand and other reservoir particles during the well's life. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the production of reservoir sand can lead to significant problems including costly and dangerous equipment failure. Operators have used gravel-packing techniques to control the production of sand.
Over the years, many different gravel-packing techniques and methods have been devised. One procedure has been to use either jointed pipe or coiled tubing to perform the gravel-packing procedures. Gravel packing with jointed pipe and coiled tubing require the use of specialized deployment mechanisms such as a rig or coiled tubing unit that are expensive and result in a large foot print of equipment.
Conventional dump bailers used to deposit slurry in a well suffer from deficiencies in proppant placement. Such deficiencies can result in poor perforation filling and inflow performance.